Él soy yo
by tatty1
Summary: Sumary: Edward esta enamorado de Bella desde hace años, aun así este ayuda a Jacob a conquistarla, sin que ella lo sepa se enamora de las cosas que Edward hace para que ella, creyendo que todo lo hace el mismo Jacob E/B


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo juego con ellos :).**_

_**Sumary: **Edward esta enamorado de Bella desde hace años, aun así este ayuda a Jacob a conquistarla, sin que ella lo sepa se enamora de las cosas que Edward hace para que ella, creyendo que todo lo hace el mismo Jacob... Es un One que escribi basado en una canción que se llama así, ahi estrofas de la canción en el fic. :) Byee, espero les guste :)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Él soy yo"**_

_**Él que te dice cosas hermosas, y algunas veces te da una rosa,**_

_**cuidando el detalle de no hacerlo en rutina.**_

Sentí un cuerpo chocando contra el mío y unos frágiles brazos rodeandome en un abrazo, correspondí el abrazo rodeando su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, con la necesidad de sentirla lo más cerca de mí, como fuera posible, la escuche soltar un suspiro de felicidad en mí oído y supe lo que vendría a continuación, me prepare para no mostrar el dolor que sus palabras me causarían.

con lentitud rompió el cálido abrazo y me miro con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante en su boca, tragué en seco, sintiendo mi corazón encogerse, no queriendo escuchar las palabras que diría.

"Edward..." otro suspiro escapo de sus carnosos labios y su mirada se convirtió en una soñadora mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado, me percate de la rosa que descansaba en sus manos "Edward... Jacob es maravilloso, cada día lo quiero más" Una mano invisible apretó mi corazón ante sus últimas palabras, sí tan solo ella supiera... si Bella pudiera saber que Jacob no hacía nada para que ella se sintiera así, que todo lo que hacía para ella, no lo hacía él. "No sabes las cosas hermosas que me dijo hoy" _si que lo sé_... respondí en mí cabeza, sabía cada una de las palabras que él le había dicho. "Soy tan feliz" murmuro abrazándose a mí en un abrazo de amigos. Suspire y pase un brazo por sus hombros, estrechándola contra mí.

"Me alegra que seas feliz, Bell's" susurre, besando su coronilla.

"Eres un gran amigo, Eddie" contestó ella de vuelta, sus palabras fueron como un puñal clavandose de a poco en mi pecho. Dolía ser solo su amigo, escucharla hablar de él con tanto amor, pero aunque no quisiera, tenía que soportarlo. Desearía poder amarla menos o que fuera más que simplemente mí mejor amiga.

_**Él, que cada día aumenta su ternura, haciéndote sentir segura,**_

_**de ser el hombre que siempre esperaste amar.**_

Su móvil sonó haciendo que ella rompiera el abrazo y mirara la pantalla, su sonrisa se hizo más grande si eso era posible y llevo el aparato a su oído.

"¡Jake!" exclamó feliz, no pude evitar que el dolor se reflejara por unos segundos en mí cara, pero me recompuse antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, aunque se la veía muy entretenida hablando con él como para prestarme atención, me dediqué a jugar con el pasto, arrancándolo, no queriendo escuchar lo que hablaban, aun así resulto inevitable. "Eres muy dulce, yo también quiero verte pronto, ya te extraño" Levante mí mirada para verla, el rubor cubría sus mejillas haciéndola ver aun más linda de lo que ya era y quise ser yo quien provocara eso, aunque si me ponía a analizar, técnicamente lo era.

_**Por que, él, que te trata como siempre soñaste,**_

_**al que todo ya le confiaste, solamente es mí reflejo.**_

_**Porque, él. Solamente a conquistado tus ojos,**_

_**mientras yo casi me vuelvo loco,**_

_**por que hallé tu corazón.**_

_**Él soy yo, el que te escribe canciones soy yo,**_

_**cada palabra o detalle que te hace temblar,**_

_**no es más que el sentir de mi corazón**_

_**que te ama de verdad...**_

Lo era por que Jacob, no hacía nada por él mismo para ganarse el amor de Bella, lo era por que quien le decía como tratarla, decirle o regalarle era yo, por que Bella solo se había enamorado de una fachada, porque eso era él, no era quien ella creía, no era el chico dulce que ella pensaba, por que ese chico era yo, quien en verdad había entrado en su corazón, con todos lo poemas, frases y canciones era yo, aunque ella no tuviera ni idea, quien había llegado hasta lo más hondo de su ser, era su mejor amigo.

"Te quiero, mucho, mucho" no pude evitar imaginar que esas palabras me las decía a mí, por que en realidad ella estaba enamorada del chico que le hacía poemas, canciones y le decía frases hermosas y ese chico era yo. Aunque ella probablemente nunca lo supiera.

_**Él soy yo, quien te a tocado el alma soy yo,**_

_**por que él ignorando lo que siento por ti**_

_**a diario me pregunta que es lo que haría yo para hacerte feliz...**_

_**Y yo te hago feliz.**_

Sonó el timbre y me levante del sillón en el cual estaba cómodamente recostado, pensando en ella, abrí la puerta sin ganas y desee no haberla abierto, allí, parado frente a mí se hallaba un Jacob sonriente.

"Edward, amigo" dijo estrechándome en un amistoso abrazo, gruñí para mis adentros, ¡No eramos amigos!. conocidos y ya.

"Jacob, ¿qué necesitas?" pregunte tratando de no sonar muy descortés. él simplemente se paso una mano por su pelo, lo mire esperando una respuesta, sin dejarlo pasar. Descortés sí, pero ya me estaba hartando de este jueguito, y hacía daño, además de estar engañando a quien es mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo.

"Bueno, es que Bella y yo hoy tenemos una cita y no sé donde llevarla, ni que decirle" suspire y lo mire por breve tiempo.

"Llevala a cenar a un lugar que sepas que le guste - y no me preguntes por que no sé- " era mentira, sabía todo de ella, pero no quería decírselo "Luego vayan a caminar por la playa, le gusta mucho caminar por la playa de noche y sobre que decirle, lo siento, se me agotaron las ideas, deberías empezar a ingeniártelas, no siempre voy a estar dispuesto a ayudarte" Conteste.

"Oh, de acuerdo, gracias de todos modos" se despidió y cerré la puerta sin contestarle, me dí la vuelta encontrándome a mi hermana frente a mí.

"Deberías de parar con esto, si Bella se entera, cosa que va a pasar en algún momento, no sabemos como puede llegar a reaccionar" dijo Alice realmente sería y pude ver a Rosalie atrás de ella asintiendo.

"Además esta el hecho de que te lastimas y tarde o temprano si este jueguito sigue ella va a resultar lastimada" acotó Rosalie, la amiga de mi hermana y también mía.

"Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil como decirlo"

"No todo en la vida es fácil, Edward"

**

Isabella llego una medía hora después y mí hermana, juno con rose la llevaron al cuarto de Alice para arreglarla para la cita, yo totalmente frustrado me quede recosado en el sillón.

**

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente sonó en estúpido timbre, pensé seriamente en no atender y así dejar que él se fuera, pero sabía que Bella me odiaría, suspire y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

Una vez que le abrí nos saludamos y lo hice pasar a la sala, para que esperara a Bella, me senté en el sofá, intentando no pensar, en ellos dos juntos.

"¿Edward?" Llamó Jacob con urgencia, me volteé a verlo, se lo notaba preocupado.

"¿Sí?"seguí mirándolo esperando que me dijera lo que quería decir.

"Bueno, realmente necesito que me digas que decirle, si no estoy realmente perdido" suspire realmente arto

"Lo siento, no puedo seguir ayudandote, es hora de que empieces a valerte por vos mismo y seas como sos realmente, no una farsa"

"Es que si estando con ella era como realmente soy, no la iba a conquistar nunca, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Tus frases, canciones y demás le encantan"

"Eso lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que Bella siga viviendo una mentira, me arrepiento terriblemente de haberte ayudado" dije sincero, escuche un ruido en la escalera y gire mi vista hacía allí al mismo tiempo que Jacob, me quede de piedra al ver a Bella parada allí más hermosa que nunca, pero con dolor en sus ojos y desilusión.

_**por que, él, no hace más que romper el silencio, **_

_**de este amor que por ti estoy sintiendo, **_

_**amor que quema por dentro.**_

"Bella yo..." Intentó decir Jacob cuando ella estuvo frente a él, más no lo dejo continuar, su mano derecha se estrelló contra su mejilla.

"No te quiero volver a ver en mí vida, Jacob. Sos una farsa." Anunció con ira y conteniendo sus lágrimas "Te pido que te vallas y no te me vuelvas a acercar" él intentó hablar pero ella negó, negandose a escucharlo, en cierta forma estaba feliz, pero me destrozaba el verla así y saber que yo tenía algo de culpa en ello.

Jacob se fue cuando entendió que todo estaba perdido y que ella no lo perdonaría, ni lo escucharía, después de todo, Jacob Black era una completa farsa, al menos el Jacob que le había mostrado a ella. Una vez que él se fue, Bella se giró hacía mí y su mano esta vez se estrelló contra mí mejilla, haciendo que mi cara girara hacía un lado, no proteste, después de todo lo tenía merecido, se acercó más a mí y empezó a darme suaves golpes en el pecho, sin llegar a hacerme daño.

"Pensé que eras mí amigo" reprochó ella, mientras seguía pegandome en el pecho. "¿Por qué dejaste que me enamorara de una mentira? ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿ por que?" murmuro mientras la fuerza de su débiles golpes disminuía y lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, tome sus muñecas entre mis manos, deteniendola y la pegue a mí, abrazándola, trato de deshacerse del abrazo pero no se lo permití, la abrace aun con más fuerzas.

Bella POV:

Realmente no sabía como describir lo que sentía por Jacob, sabía que lo quería por que todo lo que hacía y me decía me había enamorado de él, más me sorprendía, ya que el nunca había sido mi tipo de chico, más bien mi tipo de chico era como Edward, es más, hasta antes de que Jacob apareciera en mí vida yo estaba locamente enamorada de Edward, pero siempre supe que era un amor imposible, platónico, pero por suerte apareció Jacob y cambio eso que sentía.

Me acerque a las escaleras dispuesta a bajar y encontrarme con él. Pero la voz de los dos chicos que tanto quería hicieron que grenara mis pasos a lo alto de la escalera, escuchando lo que hablaban.

"¿Edward?" Lo llamó Jacob con algo de urgencía en su voz, Edward lo miro y lo interrogó

"¿Sí?" presentía que lo que dijeran a continuación no me iba a gusar mucho y por más que mí cabeza me decía que no escuchara lo que hablabanm, mí cuerpo no quería moverse de allí.

"Bueno, realmente necesito que me digas que decirle, si no estoy realmente perdido" Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué decirle? ¿se refería a mí?

"Lo siento, no puedo seguir ayudandote, es hora de que empieces a valerte por vos mismo y seas como sos realmente, no una farsa" Lo dicho me calló como un balde de agua fría, empezando a comprender.

"Es que si estando con ella era como realmente soy, no la iba a conquistar nunca, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Tus frases, canciones y demás le encantan" No quería creer eso, no podía ser que todo lo dicho por él y las canciones y poemas, sean palabras de Edward, no podía ser verdad.

"Eso lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que Bella siga viviendo una mentira, me arrepiento terriblemente de haberte ayudado" hice ruido al bajar unos escalones y ambos miraron en mí dirección, la cara de Edward se descompuso y Jacob parecía asustado. Sentí mis ojos picar.

"Bella yo..." Intentó decir Jacob cuando estuve frente a él, pero lo callé pegándole una cachetada.

"No te quiero volver a ver en mí vida, Jacob. Sos una farsa." le dije con ira y conteniendo las lágrimas "Te pido que te vallas y no te me vuelvas a acercar" él intentó hablar pero me nege a escucharlo. Me dolía saber que era na farsa, pero aun más el hecho de que Edward hubiera estado detrás de todo esto. Ayudandolo.

Jacob se fue cuando entendió que todo estaba perdido y que no lo perdonaría, ni lo escucharía, después de todo, Jacob Black era una completa farsa, al menos el Jacob que me había mostrado. Una vez que él se fue, me gire hacía Edward y mi mano esta vez se estrelló contra su mejilla, haciendo que su cara girara hacía un lado, no protesto, y me acerque más a él y dándole golpes en el pecho con toda la fuerza que podía, aun sabiendo que mis golpes no le dolían.

"Pensé que eras mí amigo" Reproché mientras seguía pegándole. "¿Por qué dejaste que me enamorara de una mentira? ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿ por que?" murmure mientras la fuerza de los golpes disminuía y lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos, tomo mis muñecas entre sus manos, deteniéndome y me apego a él, abrazándome, su tacto como siempre me quemo, haciendome sentir miles de descargas. Traté de alejarme de él, no quería que me abrazara, me había mentido, me había hecho creer en algo que era una farza y no sabía por qué. Pero él simplemente me abrazo con más fuerza, impidiendo que me alejara.

"Dejame" Le pedí contra su pecho, aun llorando "No quiero que me toques. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Edward?"

_**Por que, él, solamente a conquistado tus ojos,**_

_**mientras yo casi me vuelvo loco por que hallé **_

_**tu corazón.**_

Me separo de él y tomó mí cara entre sus manos, aproveche y me solté de su agarré dando dos pasos hacía atrás, avanzó los dos pasos y yo volví a retroceder, hasta que mí espalda choco contra una pared y él apego su cuerpo al mío, poniendo a cada lado de mí cara sus manos, sin dejar que me escapara. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo pegado al mío y la electricidad recorriendo mí cuerpo sin descanso, acerco su cara en la mía y me hablo mirándome a los ojos, de los cuales brotaban lágrimas sin control.

"Soy tu amigo" aclaro él "Y no te enamoraste de una mentira o tal vez sí por que Jacob era una mentira, pero e enamoraste de quien escribió cada frase, cada canción e ingenio cada palabra que el te decía..." Contestó y era verdad, lo que me había hecho sentir cosas por Jacob eran las cosas que Edward escribía o le decía, pero esto implicaba que yo a pesar de todo, seguía enamorada de Edward.

"Somos amigos, Edward" le recordé "De que me sirve estar enamorada de esa persona, si eso implica que me enamore de vos, que nunca vas a sentir lo mismo por que me ves como una amiga"

"Sirve por que cada cosa que escribí, de verdad lo siento y pienso, sirve por que desde que tengo memoria estoy perdido y enamorado de vos"

_**Él soy yo, el que te escribe canciones soy yo,**_

_**cada palabra o detalle que te hace temblar,**_

_**no es más que el sentir de mi corazón**_

_**que te ama de verdad...**_

"Por que se como te hacía sentir cada cosa que canción, cada palabra, por que aunque no lo supieras te enamoraste de mí como yo lo estaba de vos" hizo una pausa, tomando aire "Te amo, Bell's. Creeme" acortó la poca distancia, sin darme tiempo a contestar y me beso, con cariño y amor. se adentro en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua y no pude más que devolverle el beso, por que le creía y también lo amaba, más que antes.

"Yo también te amo, desde antes de lo que te podes imaginar" Confesé, volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, besándolo con ternura y jugando con sus labios, sabiendo que él era todo lo que quería y a donde pertenecía.

"Cof, cof, lamentamos interrumpir, pero ¡Me alegra que estén juntos!" Me separe de Edward para mirar a quien interrumpió, mis mejillas se colorearon al ver a Carlisle y Esme parados en la puerta de la casa, mirandonos con una sonrisa, Edward beso mi mejilla y Esme corrió a abrazarme. Esto era muy embarazoso.

**

"Hoy la interrupción de Esme y Carlisle no me dejo preguntártelo como es debido" me dijo Edward cuando por fin pudimos escaparos a su habitación, luego de las felicitaciones, de Alice, Rosalie y sus padres.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Quieres ser mí novia?" Le sonreí y lo bese euforicamente

"Por Supuesto que sí" dije cuando nos separamos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Se que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero no creo que este an malo... **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
